Worlds Together
by Kira Quartz
Summary: Sofia and Andy have had their lives changed when they travel to Hyrule. Not only must they help Link fend off evil, they must survive for they are the next Triforce Wielders along with another Hylian named Dimitri. This would be easy..if they were adults.


Worlds Together: Chapter 1

_A warm light. That's nice. Beauty, that's also nice. But guess what. There is nothing nice here, anyway. More like bad luck, in my situation anyway. Not meeting someone you love, that really bites you._

My eyes fluttered open as the warm sunlight entered and seeped into my room. I looked at my clock. Eleven thirty AM. Don't worry, it was summer break. My sister was still sleeping but my parents were at work. I immediately jumped out of bed and got my robe on to cover my body. I ran to my dad's room which was easy because it was a one-story house in Valencia, California. I turned on the only computer in the house and after it warmed up, I checked my email. One email and one of my friends was online.

It was from my internet friend, Andy. We met on a Zelda forum and became friends. He was online and I clicked on his name to chat but he already started up the chat box with a greeting.

"Morning, Sofia", he wrote.

"Morning, Andy", I wrote. We kept chatting until he suddenly stopped talking. That was strange because, well, to put it bluntly, he liked me. I mean liked me. Which was difficult since he didn't even know what I looked like. I mean, I live in southern California while he lives up North in the San Francisco Bay area. Also, none of our parents knew about this. Andy was one year older than me; I was thirteen. I sighed as I closed out of the chat box and checked the email he sent. Just another reply until I heard an odd sound. I whirring sound that made my head spin fast enough for me to rub it in the side.

There stood the thing that would change my summer and possibly my life. It was so strange. Why him out of all people. There stood Link from the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. And another boy was with him. The boy was in pajamas like me and I was thankful I had the robe. I was only in a long shirt and undergarments under my sky-blue robe. I blushed at the site. The boy looked at my computer screen and widened his eyes.

"Sofia? Is it really you!?" he asked in awe. I gasped.

"How do you know my name?",

"I'm Andy. Yeah, that Andy. Link here picked me up while we were chatting so..." he said. I felt like crying. But I can't right now. It would be too embarrassing. Link's face was a bit stern as he looked at me. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"So you're Sofia. Oh well. Midna says that's it. Come on. You both need to come to Hyrule with me." he said grabbing mine and Andy's wrist. He pulled us into the dark portal as I shut my eyes close.

~*~

We arrived in front of Link's tree house as I stood in awe. I looked around and walked around the open space. I giggled as I felt the wooden trees and inhaled the Ordon scent. Hyrule. I was here. Of all places. And with Andy and Link. I could not ask for more.

"She looks happy," Link said to Midna.

"Yeah, she does. And so does that boy. They know each other, you know," Midna said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone. I could see Andy walk up to me.

"Sofia? I still can't believe it's you," he said to me. I smiled and sighed. "Well. So why are we here anyway?" he asked looking over to Link and Midna. Link stepped up and said,

"To help us protect Hyrule. Ganondorf had grown stronger with every minute and I have only beat one temple and he is still gaining power,"

"But can we do to help?" I asked. Link smiled and took a sword Midna had kept and handed it over to Andy. I could see Andy was having trouble holding it up. Link then looked at me.

"Sofia, you will train with Midna to do magic. A sorceress, if you must," he said. I nodded as I ran to the other side of the field. It felt weird because I was still in my pajamas. Midna led the way to a plain. She instructed the use of helpful things and tricks.

"Also, I need to teach you this certain thing. It can cause complete destruction so be careful. I am teaching you this so you can learn the dangers of misusing magic. You must use all of your strength and say 'Death Devastation'. However, this will only work if you are mortally injured also. This can kill you, Sofia." she said. I tensed thinking about it. Suddenly, a purple orb came floating around my head. A fairy? I thought. But fairies are pink. And this was purple.

"Oh, right. This is Lisette. She will guide you if you ever need help. She responds to your magic too. Link has me but I'm sure Andy can handle it," Midna said.

"That's right. I'm Lisette. Nice to meet you Sofia,"

"Please tell me your not going to be like Navi,"

"Like who?",

"Never mind. Let's go check on the boys. I also need to know where we are on this quest." I said. I took my robe and looked at the sunset as I practiced my magic by teleporting with Lisette to the boy's part of the area. Link was teaching Andy some moves as I came by. Lisette followed me.

"Oh hello Sofia," Link said waving. I looked at Andy as he was sweating and holding the sword with two hands. I sighed as I cast a spell on the sword to make it lighter. Andy smiled at me and thanked me.

"So how was the magic training?" Link asked coming over. Midna answered for me.

"Good. She really paid attention. And I think she'll do fine. You?"

"Well, since Andy's sword was heavy, it really wasn't as well,"

"But it's really light now. But I bet I can still defeat some enemies!" he said confidently. He turned to me and smiled once more. Midna sank back into her shadow as the sunset was turning into night as I asked Link my question.

"We go to Goron Mines next. You better get some sleep I guess." he said sheathing his sword as he gave Andy his own sheath. I smiled and stood up straight.

"You guys can sleep-" Link was about to say but I made two small tents next to his house. One blue and one red. Lisette fluttered into the blue. I turned to Andy.

"They're bigger in the inside.." I said as I slipped into mine. It was blue inside as Lisette had rested on the night stand. There was a bed, closet, and table. I looked in the empty closet and cast a spell to make Hyrulian clothes in my size appear. But not commoner clothes; hero's clothes but still suitable for a girl. I ran out into the red tent as I viewed the boys examining the tent as it had the same furniture in it only with different colors. I cast another spell to Andy's empty closet as they sat on his bed in awe.

"Fancy," Andy said looking at his closet. I dared to kiss both of them on the cheek and I wished them a good night. I ran out as I glanced back to see them blushing-Andy blushed more- and rubbing their cheeks as I giggled running into my tent. Lisette was there waiting next to my closet. I snuggled into my bed as I turned the two hanging lights off. Tomorrow was going to be epic.


End file.
